The present invention relates to a shoe element, particularly for use in a drum brake.
Shoe elements, in particular brake shoes for drum brakes, are known from the prior art. In particular, the shoe elements here are conventionally of substantially arched design and are supported at a first of their two ends in a bearing seat so that they can pivot in relation to the back plate assembly. At the second, remote end an actuating unit acts on the brake shoes, preferably separating or spreading two opposing brake shoes away from one another and consequently pressing these against the inside of a brake drum. In most cases an arrangement comprising two bearing seats with a ball arranged between them has hitherto been used for pivoted support of the brake shoes on a back plate assembly. Here a first bearing seat is arranged on the back plate assembly and a second bearing seat on the shoe element. The ball arranged between the bearing seats allowed the brake shoe to perform multidimensional pivoting movements, so that it could always achieve the correct positioning for a full-face contact pressure against the inside of the brake drum. In the case of the bearings of the brake shoes disclosed by the prior art, however, disadvantages ensue with regard to the large number of components that are necessary for the pivoted bearing support, and to the weight of the arrangement of two bearing seats and a ball, and also with regard to the manufacturing and assembly outlay which is needed in order to assemble the brake system.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved pivoted support for a shoe element which is lightweight and particularly easy to produce, and which reduces the outlay for assembling the brake shoe.